Percy Jackson (character)
Summary The protagonist of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series by Rick Riordan. Percy was just a New York adolescent (with ADHD and dyslexia), until fate led him to discovering his true nature as a demigod; specifically, as the son of the Olympian deity Poisedon. His aforementioned conditions are actually symptomatic of his divine heritage; he's dyslexic because his brain is hard wired to read Ancient Greek, and he has ADHD because it's literally in his DNA to be a battle-ready warrior. Subsequently after he was discovered, he was recruited as a camper into "Camp Half-Blood," a training ground for demigod offspring like himself. Soon, Percy would be pulled into an ancient war between the Olympians and their ancient bitter rival Kronos. Over the years, he would embark on a number of quests - where he'd inevitably receive a few power ups and divine weapons -, lead armies into battle, and fight both gods and titans in single combat. For the protagonist of a series that chased after the Harry Potter bandwagon, Percy is surprisingly kind of a powerhouse in his own right. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A Name: Percy Jackson Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Demigod Destructive Capacity: Wall Level+ with Riptide | Large Building with Hydrokinesis | City Block Level+ with Weather Manipulation (can summon storms, hurricanes and earthquakes) | Mountain Level+ (triggered the volcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens) Range: Extended to several meters with melee weapons | Hundreds of meters with powers and weapons like The Eagle of the 12th Legion | Kilometers with volcanic eruptions Speed: Supersonic+, likely higher with water-boost and Curse of Achilles Lifting Strength: Below Class E (was capable fo upholding the world for Atlas for only several seconds, at great personal strain) Striking Strength: Class MJ+, baseline | Higher with Curse of Achilles (could take on Hades and Hyperion one on one), likely Class GJ Durability: Mountain Level+ (tanked the explosion of Mount Saint Helens) Stamina: Massively Superhuman+ (spent months, alone, trapped in the Underworld, fighting off a neverendingg army of the undead and all other sorts of monsters, and continued stay in the Underworld for a mortal is supposed to drain one's life force) Standard Equipment: Anaklusmos/Riptide (sword forged of Celestial Bronze; mystical; only harms supernatural beings) | Wristwatch Shield (forged of Celestial Bronze) Intelligence: Battle-savvy | Clueless in anything else Powers & Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, endurance (when either doused in water or completely submerged in it, or when under the Curse of Achilles) | Hydrokinesis | Aerokinesis | Weather Manipulation | Electrokinesis | Geokinesis | Toxikinesis (can purge himself of any liquid poison) | can breath underwater | invulnerable to falls so long as he falls in a body of water | magic resistance, provided he has one of Hermes' multivitamins | perfect dominion over the ocean and all its inhabitants | High resistance to high - even volcanic - temperature | limited clairvoyance, often expressed in dreams Weaknesses: Headstrong | Hotblooded | Shortsighted | Impulsive | Under the Curse of Achilles, he not only has his "Achilles' Heel" opposite of the naval, but he can still die from asphyxiation or otherwise unconventional means in combat Feats: At twelve years old, stalemated Ares | Survived many dangerous quests | Lead armies into battle and won | Defeated Hades and Hyperion in close combat | Held up the world for several seconds | Tanked a volcanic explosion Notable Attacks/Techniques Water-Boosted Physicality: When doused in water, gains superhuman attributes and combat prowess; capable of stalemating Ares. Only lasts for a brief period of time. Hydrokinesis: As a son of Poseidon, he has natural dominion over water. Geokinesis: Can create earthquakes, but his ability is said to be not as a great as child of Hades'. Aerokinesis/Electrokinesis: Can manipulate the weather and electricity, but apparently not as adept as a child of Zeus'. Curse of Achilles: Boosts Percy's superhuman attributes and combat abilities to incredible levels. On the downside, it's highly taxing and tires him. The Eagle of the 12th Legion: The lost standard of the famous lost legion, it's actually a sacred weapon blessed with the lightning of Jupiter. Percy used it to obliterate an entire army of monsters. Citybuster, easily. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Water Users